blobclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Gay Julianos Jones
Gay Julian (Julian Michael Jones) is a very popular Italian Gay God. He is the main protagonist of the franchise, also being a billionaire with €720,853,342,985 and growing euros. He is known to shag people and with hardly anyone surviving. Only very lucky and powerful ones survive. (He shags over 1,000,000 people a year, and only 1000 + escape) It is Julian's job to do this or the world would get too populated or other reasons. It is because of Julian, the world isn't full. When Julian dies, he will become a legend, people will and won't believe if he existed. The most known Julian haters are Christopher Tottington and Andy Wallace. They team up to destroy Julian and are the owners and creators of the Straight Gang, with Julian being owner and creator of the Gay Gang along with Billa Jones. Julian Jones was created in 2008 to 2009 by Olivia Berrecloth. Along with Billa Jones being created by Daniel Berrecloth. The Whole Gay Gang and Straight Gang List Appearance and equipment Julian is a 22-year-old gay lord fashion expert. Clothing: Julian wears light pink lipstick, occasionally and rarely wears pink eyeliner and sometimes blush. He also wears any type of shirt, mainly blue skinny jeans and purple converse. He has also recently worn his pink sweater made by Sebastian Gatewell. Julian doesn't wear much unique clothing, except he sometimes wears a blue t-shirt with a big red heart in the middle. Julian sleeps in red footie pajamas that appear in GJC1, 2 and 3, however Billa is known to wear blue footie pajamas. Hair: Julian is mostly known with a blonde, golden, shiny quiff which was first seen and confirmed by the first Gay Julian Action Figure. The second Gay Julian action figure has flat blonde hair from where Julian was training Bill in the first Gay War(Merlin), However, for two days, Julian put his hair into a different style, more like an 'emo' hair cut. Julian is known without a beard since he shaves, but however in the last few chapters and last Gay Julian Chronicles story, Julian faintly grows a beard as seen in: A Straight party Christopher went to in which Christopher is seen at Ian Cardy's party. Julian becomes drunk and forgets about shaving regularly. Weapons: Although Julian is not a weapon-type-of-person, he has wielded a number of weapons. As of the Second Gay War, Julian is shown using a new sword with a pink/silver blade and a red handle. (Julian's original sword was destoryed in the special Gay War called Merlin, aka the first Gay War) Along with his new sword, his pink backpack has a new side strap that can hold the sword while Julian is walking. In Series Two, Gay Julian, Julian and Bill ventured into Ian Cardy's Dungeon, which was built by Ian to toughen Julian up and make him have unbelieveable gay powers. In the dungeon, Julian retrieves a sword, which has replaced the other sword as his primary weapon in wars. Overall, Julian is known to have three main swords(two being destroyed): a red sword, his Merlin sword, and the pink sword being presently used. There are a number of other weapons such as the Gay Lazor, seen being used by Julian, but it seems that he had not kept them. Voice/Accent Julian has a soothing Italian accent, which is slightly higher than Bill's voice. His type of Italian accent is a little higher and enjoyable. It is described as more 'higher pitched' than Bill's. You can hear Julian's voice in Gay Julian in Real Life and Julian speaks in a different accent when acting as Joey Graceffa. Personality and character traits Though at times aggressive, Julian is a brave and sexy hero. He has quite a sense of responsibility. He seems to be somewhat overprotective of his gay-friends; such as when Syed Churchill almost got killed by a shark and Bill almost being killed by one of Christopher's traps. He is almost physically incapable of doing anything straight or straightly unjust, and will struggle greatly against doing such things. Julian acts like a gentleman when it comes to men. He also takes a liking to a "normal gay life" without any recognition or praise for being a popular gay lord. Julian has a phobia of the ocean ever since Christopher put a thousand sharks in the ocean right next to Julian's boat, until his phobia was cured when he went out to sea with Sebastian to help cure his thalassophobia. While he portrays himself as a sexy and strong gay-hero, Julian has a VERY big side of love, as shown by his relationship with Bill. Julian has kissed alot of men in the past including Gay Club members. He has shagged Samuel Kissinger, Sebastian Gatewell and Syed Churchill and kissed Dick Mccool but however hasn't made out with Gaycubed, Ianto or Jack and doesn't plan to. Julian may show a sign of Anuptaphobia, since he can get very upset if one of his boyfriends break up with him. Julian's aspirations are to be a sexy gay lord and destroy Christopher and the Straight Gang. Many aspects of Julian's personality are shrouded in gayness. Julian believes life is fantastic while Billa thinks Music is the most powerful form of Magic. Julian can also be very generous and helpful. Julian can be very emotional. While Julian is shown to be a courageous sex lord, he is also shown to have several fears. He is shown to have a fear of clowns, a fear of someone saying they're going to break up with him and fearing many other minor things. However, Julian is not afraid of the dark, as Billa is. Abilities Physical Julian is proficient in several forms of combat, including hand-to-hand combat, his gay magic, and swordsmanship. He can jump very high and is exceptionally strong. Julian seems to be quite strong and athletic. He can do handstands, cartwheels, backflips and several other things making him know gymnastics. Julian also seems to have impeccable balance. Creative Julian has some origami skills, as he makes Bill Jones over 100 paper planes. He seemed to have a short addiction to origami in which he made several paper planes, paper structures, etc. Musical Julian enjoys singing as he has sang Bill several songs to describe their love and as he has sang Bill to sleep in occasions. Apparently, Julian can also play the guitar in which is used in several of his love songs. Julian can also surprisingly play the piano. Miscellaneous Julian is very good at playing a video game called Gay Stranded, which he and Bill play on their luxury boat from time to time. Julian writes and draws with his right hand. He also watches Who wants to be a millionaire from time-to-time as well as Adventure Time. When Julian and Bill were only friends, Julian used to dream about becoming Bill's boyfriend, even though he thought he was straight, he wrote poems and wrote about how flawless he was, until Bill visited and found his book. Julian has a Youtube channel called "Joey Graceffa " The reason the channel is called that, is to cover Julian's identity. People say that "Joey " looks like Julian, but Joey never admits that he's actually Julian. He also reversed his initials, Joey Graceffa (JG) Gay Julian (GJ) and backwards GJ is JG so he chose Joey Graceffa . Life Story: It is unknown if Julian was born by a woman or a man or if he can become pregnant himself. He was born on May 16th, 1991. He is a 22 year old model, gay lord, gay god, legend, popular, shagging beast. Younger Julian discovered his talent at 16 year's old when he started to shag people uncontrollably, later he controlled it and makes money out of it, people love and hated him for this. Julian has a title of 'Gay' at the front of his name which is one of his nicknames to show that he's the Gay God. At age 16, he found Gay Rabbit Chat and decided to chat to online gay lords in the world via Gay Rabbit Chat. He met Bill Jones at 17 year's old on a bus since Julian's car was getting repaired, Julian asked Bill if they wanted to meet up at the park as he would not use the bus again and they gained a friendship and little did they both know, had a crush on eachother without saying. When Julian was 17 years old, men named Christopher Gaihaita Tottington and Andy Hillbreaker Wallace made a clan with currently 3,000,000 members. Christopher and Andy are known as 'a straight version of Julian and Bill. 18 Year's Old At age 18 he met a man named Trevor Burton being 19 and became his boyfriend, later, they weren't getting along and Trevor broke up with Julian, making him depressed. He then moved out and bought over 15(17) mansions in different countries with the money he got by his 'job'. Trevor meets Julian again in the first chapter of GJC2. Because Julian was depressed as of his breakup, his friend Bill Jones gave him a cat and Julian named it Codykins. 19 Year's Old Bill became Julian's best friend and they hung out mostly every day. Julian had no idea that Bill was gay so he did not do anything inappropriate. Bill gave Julian a surprise five second kiss on the lips with Julian having several thoughts in his head then Bill admitted he was gay, but Julian did not know if he loved Bill or not, later in life, they became boyfriends and the first Gay War happened a few months after they got together, making them boyfriends since Feburary 18th 2011. Later in the year, Bill wanted to shag people with Julian and he accepted, making him his Gay Shag Partner. 20 Year's Old Julian earns his money by shagging the victim and stealing their money because they wouldn't be alive to use it anymore. Julian and Bill described their love for One Direction and how they listen to their songs regularly on reply and how "Kiss You" is their favorite as they made a music video about it. They decided to buy all the merch possible to describe their love. They had hats, shirts, accessories, posters, bed duvets, pillows, wallpaper and even bobbleheads of the group! 21 Year's Old Julian worried that he would become fat and it would ruin his career even though he ate very healithly, he became bulimic. He forced himself to throw up everytime he ate which would prevent him from being over weight. Bill tried to help his bulimia and Julian decided to start off small. He was able to get rid of his bulimia, but when Bill died, he gained it back. Julian earns his money by shagging the victim and stealing their money because they wouldn't be alive to use it anymore. Bill eats Shepherds Pie on Sundays, while Julian eats Mashed Potatoes, lettuce and sausages. Both Julian and Bill eat 100% Italian Spaghetti with extra meatballs on Wednesdays, and pasta and pizza on Mondays. Julian currently has 1,000,000,000 followers on Twitter, 400,000 on JoeyGraceffa, 20,000,000 subscribers on Youtube, 1,000,000 on JoeyGraceffa, 6,000,000 followers on Instagram, 600,000 on JoeyGraceffa and 7,000,000 followers on Tumblr. Julian also takes Bill to the Caribbean every year. Quotes See Julian/Quotes GALLERY: Julian.jpeg|Julian Jones Julianomg.jpg|Julian Jones in Bill's house Benidorm2.jpg|Julian in 2008 Tumblr mkv7ca5mOc1qda6tvo1 500.jpg|Julian Jones preparing for Christopher Tottington's attack in the second Gay War. Lolfunnyjulian.png|Julian getting defeated by Christopher and Andy Tumblr mlbpljSAYc1rakz54o2 500.gif|Julian getting scared because Bill scared him. Julianreaction.gif|Julian's reaction to finally hacking Minecraft, while wearing his naked skin. Billandjulian.gif|Julian showing Bill his love. Julianandbill.gif|Julian kissing Syed Tumblr mmyq7oJt3r1rakz54o1 250.gif|Julian showing off his dance moves in the Gay Club Yealloni Tumblr md1mr77v6h1r96yxto1 500.png|Julian and Bill trying to survive the second Gay War Tumblr m9bve9R4KL1rakz54o1 400.gif|Julian admitting he's the most powerful Gay God. Lolfunnyjulianface.gif|Julian's reaction to Straight people. Loljulianbill.gif|Julian laughing at Bill Comingoson.jpg|Gay Julian The Movie Poster 400px-Julian (1).jpg|Julian Jones Action Figure Loljulianomg.gif|Julian getting chased in the snow by Christopher Tottington, while trying to find Bill in the second Gay War benidorm.jpg|Julian in 2008 joey_graceffa_kiss_you_cover_by_hearttheart92-d5s83vr.jpg|Julian joeypic.png|Julian joey1.png|Julian Jones julianandbill2.jpg|Julian getting kissed by Dick Mccool, a Gay Member. julianandbill3.jpg|Julian and Samuel Kissinger, a Gay Gang Member julianatabilldoll.gif|Julian and Louis from One Direction, or One Dickrection as Julian calls it. tumblr_mn28v3bpcz1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian and Bill at the Carribean tumblr_mn0w9zTHu31qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian and Sebastian tumblr_mn0fvfzvb81qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian, Sebastian, Bill and an unwanted female. tumblr_mmxbhsHWZf1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian going to be eaten tumblr_mmwpim3R9x1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian on his birthday. tumblr_mmv9ekHVOa1qg1qpbo1_r1_250.gif|Julian has been watching too much Doctor Who. tumblr_mmhxrqXv1M1rakz54o1_400.gif|Julian playing the Scary Gay Game tumblr_mmek7uf9AJ1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian and Sebastian tumblr_mlu5qq4Gsp1snahh0o1_500.gif|Julian with his old hair, trying to be sexy for Bill. tumblr_mlqigeWXas1rakz54o1_250.gif|Julian loves Bill's present. tumblr_mloqx3L1A41snahh0o1_500.gif|Julian as a gay elf tumblr_mlloz3RDPc1ryp1oqo2_500.gif|Julian jumping off a building tumblr_mlj2kc5gpA1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian and Sebastian about to shag! tumblr_mlh1eiHnjs1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian and Sebastian going to the Gay Club Yealloni tumblr_ml9yd2Uyp51s9wzw1o1_r2_500.gif|Julian trying to talk things through with Christopher. tumblr_mkrqpqZA941s0qpbco6_250.gif|Julian thinking about Bill's advice. tumblr_mkrqpqZA941s0qpbco5_250.gif|Julian being super happy. tumblr_mkrqpqZA941s0qpbco4_250.gif|Julian disagreeing with Christopher. tumblr_mkrqpqZA941s0qpbco1_250.gif|Julian calling Bill a diva. tumblr_mkeb6t2OZ21qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian testing his Gay Force Field on Dick Mccool tumblr_mke5247voe1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian's pet seal shows it's love for him! tumblr_mkc3jka4RG1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian at a nude beach! tumblr_mkaj2htZKs1s9wzw1o10_250.gif|Julian saying "No, I love you more" at Bill. tumblr_mkaj2htZKs1s9wzw1o8_250.gif|Julian embarrased because Bill caught him singing. tumblr_mkaj2htZKs1s9wzw1o5_250.gif|Julian showing the world his new hair! tumblr_mjw3h1xryD1s2x0q2o1_500.gif|Julian getting stabbed by Christopher in the Gay War tumblr_mjkqx43m1T1rakz54o1_400.gif|Julian on skype with Bill. tumblr_mjbgka19nH1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian shagged Samuel Kissinger! tumblr_mj06augkbc1rakz54o1_400.gif|Julian shows off his beautiful make up. tumblr_mip38utAqR1s2x0q2o3_500.png|Julian nearly getting defeated in the second Gay War. tumblr_inline_mn6hm28kNC1qz4rgp.gif|Julian practicing his flying powers. tumblr_mgw0uo6wfp1s2x0q2o1_400.jpg|Julian Poster tumblr_mh00tejz6D1rakz54o5_250.gif|Julian in the Gay War tumblr_mh00tejz6D1rakz54o7_250.gif|Julian singing a song for Bill tumblr_mh5gmycbwj1s2z9rpo1_250.gif|Julian, Bill, Dick and some unwanted women. tumblr_mifua799Oj1qh01r8o1_400 (1).gif|Julian dancing gayly. tumblr_mhvl26Mk4i1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|A picture taken by Bill tumblr_mhth69h5Xd1s2x0q2o1_500.png|Julian at the mountains tumblr_mer1x1RBKA1rakz54o1_400.gif|Julian running from Straight Wasps Tumblr mmypjoZcgc1rakz54o1 r1 250.gif|Julian dancing in the Gay Club tumblr_meu4troJMF1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian wants to be shagged by Bill. tumblr_mf33ls8ofS1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian and Chris Colfer, a Gay Lord. tumblr_mfg8w3z7831rakz54o1_400.gif|Julian finds out theres a Shag night at the Gay Club Yealloni tumblr_mfit5q19Ue1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian's gay ginger bread house tumblr_mfnhveAD6b1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian tumblr_mfraiaCE2Z1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian meeting Straights. tumblr_mfrfhrKTCv1qfpco4o1_500.jpg|Julian and a Gay Lord. tumblr_mftheyUrfJ1qda6tvo1_500.jpg|Julian tumblr_mg2nfiWtNt1ql8iodo4_r1_250.png|Julian thinking he's sexy. tumblr_mmx08xt2oA1snahh0o1_500.gif|Julian finding out Christopher and Andy are in the building!!! tumblr_mmxd9iRxDn1rakz54o1_500.gif|Julian seeing a really sexy man. tumblr_mn85jn6QQG1rakz54o1_r1_400.gif|Julian receiving something from Christopher. Tumblr mn8hz8iUc31rfn4lao6 250.gif|Julian to Bill tumblr_mn8hz8iUc31rfn4lao5_250.gif|Julian is happy. tumblr_mn8hz8iUc31rfn4lao4_250.gif|Julian loves Bill, and Bill is one of the Gay Lords. Tumblr mn8hz8iUc31rfn4lao1 250.gif|Julian to Bill. tumblr_mn8d16g0ce1rakz54o1_500.gif|Julian thinking he's scary. Tumblr mn7pbcmgEV1s9wzw1o2 250.gif|Julian is not happy with Bill. Tumblr mn6f8iRGoG1rakz54o1 500.gif|Julian shag faic. Tumblr mn6eeraKWH1rakz54o1 400.gif|Julian angry at Christopher. tumblr_mndvwxxdDJ1s4sit7o7_250.gif|Julian grabbing the Gay Tingles, while swimming away from Christopher in the first Gay War tumblr_mndvwxxdDJ1s4sit7o4_250.gif|Julian excited to shag Sebastian tumblr_mndvwxxdDJ1s4sit7o3_250.gif|Julian's other reaction to Straights tumblr_meqnwlVDKk1rakz54o1_500.jpg|Julian and their cat tumblr_m92rm5MzMg1rne4a6.gif|Julian and Bill going off to shag in the bushes. billandjulian.png|Julian and Bill in the second Gay War 420483 348842411872471 1282051763 n.jpg|Julian at Big Luigi's Spaghetti and Meatball with Trevor 603111 10151494588248843 860141572 n.jpg|Julian giving a virtual shag to all his 1,000,000 subscribers. Tumblr inline mnby4wIrQQ1qz4rgp.gif|Julian showing off his fashion. Tumblr mjzgtcMB381rakz54o1 250.gif|Secret Footage taken by Mini me, Julian dancing. Tumblr mk6d8mFJD41s970bxo3 250.png|Julian Sleeping! Pink boxster.jpg|Julian's car, Gayamatic. JULIANJONES.jpg|Julian Jones Austin-Powers-car_l.jpg|Mick Profio in Julian's car julianadventuretime.png|Julian in the Gay Julian Comics joeyy.png|Julian with his makeup on